Family Time
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: One shot. Tony skypes with Kate and their daughter.


Kate Dinozzo finished folding the last of the laundry and put it away. She then looked at her watch, smiled, and called for her 6 year old daughter.

"Taylor! Come on sweetie its time!"

They were going to skype with Kates husband and Taylors father Tony. He was in Los Angeles for an NCIS conference. Its only been 2 days but to Kate and Taylor it felt like a year. Kate would have went but she was 8 months pregnant and she was following strict orders from her Dr. She couldn't travel at all.

Kate waddled over to the computer chair and sat down as Taylor came running in. Being careful she climbed onto her mothers lap and spoke.

"Mommy hurry up! I want to see Daddy!"

Kate had to laugh. She may have inherited her looks, but her personality had Dinozzo written all over it. She clicked on Skypes and Taylor squealed and clapped her hands as her father appeared on screen.

"Hi Daddy! When are you coming home I miss you!"

Tony grinned and swallowed the lump in his throat. All he wanted to do was hold his girls in his arms.

"Hi Taylor! I miss you too baby girl. I'll be home in 3 days I promise. That's not that long right?"

Instead of answering Taylor pouted and Tony smiled.

"Keep your chin up baby girl. It will go by super fast you'll see. Tell me are you being good? Are you helping your mother?"

Taylor nodded.

"Mommy says I'm a good helper. She calls me her little assistant."

Kate smiled at Taylor as she kept talking.

"Today at school I got a 100 on my spelling test. Then at recess a boy tried to kiss me. That's yucky. I told him no and ran and told the teacher and he got in big trouble!"

Tonys stomach churned. His baby was only six years old and boys were already trying to kiss her? He could feel his face lose its color. He didn't want to think about boys kissing his baby girl. He didn't even want her dating until she was 35.

Kate noticed the look on Tonys face and kissed the top of her head.

"Taylor sweetie. I know you are excited to see Daddy and talk to him, but its bed time. Say good night, go wash up, brush your teeth and get your pajamas on ok? I'll be there in a few minutes to read you a bed time story."

Taylor groaned but did as her mother said.

"Good night Daddy. Hurry back. I really miss you. I love you Daddy."

She leaned in and kissed the screen and Tony did the same.

"Good night baby girl. I miss you too and I love you very much. I'll be home soon."

Taylor hopped off her mothers lap and ran off. Kate turned her attention back to Tony and he spoke.

"Really Kate really? A boy is trying to kiss her already? I cant handle this. Just wait until she really dates. I'll be waiting up with a shot gun"

"Don't worry Tony. She is our daughter. She knows how to handle herself. I always told her if a boy tried anything…if ANYBODY gets inappropriate with her to kick them where it hurts. It also doesn't hurt that she has two parents that are NCIS agents."

"Oh don't worry. If anybody ever hurts her they'll be answering to my gun. Anyway. God you are beautiful. You a sight for sore eyes. I really miss you Kate."

Kate giggled.

"Tony I'm a mess. My hair is a mess, and I feel like a beached whale. However I miss you too. Your daughter isn't the only one that wants you home."

"Oh Kate. You are BEAUTIFUL. You are absolutely glowing. I cant wait to get home and take you in my arms. How are you feeling is everything ok with you and the baby? Remember Gibbs is on call if you need ANYTHING."

Gibbs was their boss at NCIS.

"I'm feeling great Tony. Really. By the way I decided on a name for the baby. If you don't like it we can come up with something else."

"Tell me Kate. I'm sure whatever it is I'm going to love it."

"I really like Hannah Rose."

Tony smiled.

"Its beautiful Kate I love it. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl that will be joining us next month. Then I'll have 3 beautiful girls."

Kate smiled at that. She never thought in a million years she would be Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo, but Tony really proved himself over the all the years that she knew him and they ended up falling in love.

"Kate….are you ok baby?"

Kate didn't realize she was lost in thought and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am to have you and Taylor in my life. Next month I'll be even more lucky when the baby comes. Why Tony? Why did we wait so long to be together? Why did we not give into it sooner?"

"I don't think it was our time before Kate, and then there was that damn rule twelve. Look how long it took us to convince Gibbs to get rid of it."

Kate had to laugh. Gibbs rule never date a co-worker. It was about time he got rid of it. She put her hands on her belly.

"Tony I was thinking. Since Abby and McGee are Taylors God parents, for little Hannah I thought maybe for her God parents we could have Ducky and Ziva?"

"I think those two are perfect. They will be honored."

Tony looked at his watch and frowned.

"I'm sorry baby. I have to get going. I love you so much and I really miss you. I'll be home soon."

Kate put her hand on the screen and Tony did the same. They both leaned in and kissed the screen.

"I love you too Tony. Be careful. I cant wait for you to come home."

"I'll be home before you know it baby. YOU be careful."

"I will. Good night Tony. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Good night."

With their sad eyes they signed off and Kate slowly got up and waddled into their daughters room to read her a story.

Ok the reason I didn't make Gibbs God Father is because hes Grandpa Gibbs=)


End file.
